The Crusade the hell with this interlopers
by flaming hunter
Summary: its just what the title says
1. Chapter 1

It had been twenty years ago when all factions abandoned Earth, their Earth who knew that so many worlds shared the same name. Today after so long, all factions would fully unite their Space Hulks on to the main one.

The long lost Quincy's now lead by Uryu Ishida, after the heroic sacrifice of their now lost Emperor, whose name has been no one dares to summon him, less they separate him from his eternal combat, with the one thousand Demon Prince.

Their snow white ship, adorned with countless runes and the ever present artificial blunt being, that reinforced their ships Raishi collection, which in turn helps keeps both Hollows and demons massive silver cross that adorned all sides of the ship, an eternal reminder to the generations to come, that yes another ship was placed above theirs just like theirs was placed above someone else's.

But this area belongs to them alone. As the ship, finally connected with the main one, they could feel the Blunt bains, conecting with the Eldar Wraith Bone. Their dead now free to roam in the new areas.

The day they left Earth, was the day that half their number took Gigais and began to have children.

Besides them were their once hated enemies, the Hollows. They were one of several groups that did not have a ship, for they didn't need one. No instead they worked as a kind of security, inside the ships already explored areas.

There were so few of them left, that they barely amounted a few billion. Grimmjow their king was only smiling, long gone was the Espadas arrogance, it was he and his honor guard consisting of his harem, that came to see them.

That was before he bowed his head and banished to see the Shinigami.

][][]

He arrived just as the ship connected, seeing the black colored walls join, the Hulk's green colored exterior. Each wall displaying one of the thirteen houses the Shinigami had, to think these people and his Hollows were once bitter enemies, now however they were forced to rely on eachother.

After all that was what the Captain orderd.

The first one to get of was Ichigo his rival, Grimmjow could only smile as they both made eye contact. His old enemy\ friend was forced into an arranged marriage not to long ago, he and his sisters were actually.

Beats the hell out of him who they all married, thoe. It sure as hell wasn't the Rukia girl, no she had hooked up with that guy Renji.

Still as their ship fully united he saw the Garganta, begin its work, now any Soul would have chance to be reborn, not just become Hollos like him. The ship was covered in Runes, all sorts of shields, different metals and ceramics. But even all that couldn't stop the leak of soul, nothing came in but that didn't mean nothin left.

Now however with these two things connected with the Eldars Wraithbone, along with the Na'ive Tree of Souls, they had a secure place to live their dead lives, unless they became Hollows like him, then they would live among the different races, aliens and ships.

It was their job after all to kill any spirit\demon running around.

Still Grimmjow knew he couldn't stay, Origime was giving birth today and Sado was busy so he couldn't visit her. All and all it was a peaceful life, he wondered if they would ever reach their destination, but only the captain knew, where that was.


	2. Chapter 2

( **Character change** )

"That's it, that's the last world that held a human life or a human soul" a man said as he stretched, normally he wouldn't have cared about what he and several others were about to do, but try as he might he couldn't help but cry.

How many people had died, to keep the stars shining, how many had fought for every world, how many cities turned to dust, worlds made into floating rocks in space and ships left abandoned or twisted by some demonic or treacherous being.

Still, one by one, they all flipped a switch or pressed a button and detonated several Psychic Bombs, made from psykers of every species encountered. Instantly the screams of the dead and the dying, alongside their pain echoed through both real space and the warp, calling to every Demon, Ork, Tyranid and whatever twisted abomination that had been born in this age of madness.

So great was their combined battle roar, or scream of victory, as they rushed into their feast, that their screams actually created the perfect cover for the main ship and its escorts to escape.

A cup of hot coffee was poor for him, today he would drink the same thing, every one of his men ever had to drink, his personal liquor was poured into single shot glasses and a cut was given to everyone under his command, until it was all gone.

In union, they lifted their shots and drank, that was it, it was over, space felt like if it had been stretched out, the ship had entered one of the many faster than light engines the ship had, one faster than light would lead into another and so on until every engine needs to cool down.

There was no turning back, those axenos that had rejected their offer for help and getting them onboard, will soon regret it, even if they cried out for death or for salvation, unless they had some sort of God that could save them, there would be no salvation, there was no turning back now.

Soon they would enter the space between the areas of space and the long wait will begin.

"Dismissed" the man said to his men, some would go to their families, others to work in whatever station they were assigned to, the rest would go just to enjoy themselves either by drinking or in the many brothels.

Soon the man sat alone and allowed himself to remember, he remembered the imperium invading the dark city of the Dark Eldar and taking back all of the Human and AbHumans that had been enslaved, all the while releasing every Astartes that had been captured by the enemies.

He smiled as he remembered the second invasion, when both Human and Eldar attacked the dark city in full force releasing every alien prisoner, many could no longer fight, others were just too broken to pick up a weapon, but many more liked up a weapon and fought for their freedom.

So many lives were lost during those wars, the invasion of the Ork worlds for lost and forgotten technology or some of technology the orks themselves had made.

The full-blown invasion of the daemon words, crown worlds alien planets and worlds where dark age machines still lived, yet none of this compared to the day the Emperor himself led the attack into the warp himself.

Every world that had none corrupted humans was found and either destroyed or pulled out of the warp by the emperor himself.

Now, none of that mattered, a strange blue light now covered the ship, they had just entered the gravity well.

A ship constructed by every race that was aligned with order, bitter enemies were now allies, they had practically left all of space barren, just to build the thing, entire suns were used for heat and light, as whole worlds were used to provide food for everyone onboard.

The wealthiest lived near the center of the ship, safe from the dangers of whatever they might encounter

"It's time" the man said as he lifted his cup of coffee, with a press of a button be turned off the monitor and walked out.

"What do civilians do?" He asked himself, for the first time in years he had time to do whatever he wanted and life of him, he didn't know what to do. A pink slip of paper was the last notice he had, he was awarded several wives for all his years of service, eldar, human, catgirls and aliens that for all sorts of fetishes.

A blue slip of paper made him smile apparently some aliens had managed to slip thru and they were looking for people to go down and fight should the situation be needed.

 **It's the fifty-fifth millennium and the survivor's of the great catastrophe travel inside a massive ship, towards a new place to call home. Where that maybe only the Emperor and the Captain know.**

 **Yet in these Dark Times of Peace, the ship and its many inhabitants are assaulted by traitors and mutants from within, deranged aliens from space or twisted abominations born from an unholy place in space or within the warp.**

 **It's the fifty-fifth millennium and there is only war.**


	3. Chapter 3

It is said that those that enter the great ship, live differently than those on other deep space crafts., for the security within it was completely different, metal halls and ceramic corridors led to empty paths where no mortal could ever hope to walk in, it was here where the remaining guardians of hell remained.

Whenever a ship is added to the great ark, there is always a chance that something can slip in and begin to cause all sorts of corruption.

At one point the guardians of hell would punish the souls of the dammed, however, when the warps energy combined with hells own dark powers, the creatures were completely overwhelmed by the dangerous souls of the dammed.

Now whatever few remained, simply roamed the dark corridors between the small openings of every ship attached to the ark, looking for any reason, alien or machine that should not be there.

Each guardian was as strong as any meet sea on, but there were those who far surpassed all of those amongst their kind, these were those who had witnessed hell completely fuse with the warp and whatever souls remained within it be devoured by demons and operations alike.

It is said that they far surpass even a seam on prince in sheer power and have been known to leave the ship, just to go out hunting for every season within the warp. No one knows if this is true, but the warp seems to twist upon itself from time to time, as if it announcing when the guardian enters the warp.

Behind this level of protection are the Hollows, corrupted human souls one of the allies Humanity has within the spirit realms, capable of entering even the most savage and brutal realms the ship might encounter, as well as acting as a security force, it is they that maintain the souls of the dead in line.

Few in number they may be, but their power cannot be questioned, capable of devouring demons and becoming stronger because of it, caused nearly all animalistic hollows to reclaim their memories and with them their humanity.

But a hollow is not a single soul, but many so their once mighty army became a powerhouse of a few billion.

For this power, the Emperor, as well as the captain, granted them enough leeway to be able to walk through each floor, yet even they do not compare to the levels of power that exist deeper within the ark.

Human, as well as alien gods, dwell within the great ark, all cower within the emperor's sight one by one they are either vanishing for existence or being killed by some unknown means, few, however, believe that the emperor and the captain are slowly draining their powers, adding them to their own, whether this is true no one will ever truly know.

Finally, the last line of defense is the great council, composed of the captain, the emperor, the machine spirit and the eldar God of death, the eldar goddess of fertility and their two servants. There is another who willingly stepped down from his position and now acts as nothing more than a cost jester.

Time and space work differently within the ark, as the deeper one goes the less and less they see of the mechanical walls that at one point protected them. No instead they find an endless world, that is either overpopulated or doesn't have a single living being besides animals and plants, depending on where they arrived.

Whether this is because of the numerous worlds used to build the ark or the gods powers, no one will ever truly know and yet even long before a person reaches this location they are met with an even stranger anomaly.

At a certain point, the walls of the ship become a ceiling, yet many do not see it and it is said that people are now living inside floors that do not exist, do to the combined power of the telepathy onboard, combined with the cleansing powers of the gods, a stable warp bubble has been created, making it even more impossible to truly determine the size of the ship.

Yet time flows differently in each floor, for there are people within the ship that are as old as the first pieces of steel that were welded together all of those years ago and have not aged a day.

There are others that are said to have existed one day and vanish before releasing as elderly individuals with that have their entire families from wives to great, great, grandchildren besides them.

Yet still, the ship moves, it's destination, only the Emperor and the captain know, it is said that the area of space that the ark left behind is now trapped inside constant warp storms that come and go, each time leaving behind worlds that cry out for salvation.

Yet neither the captain or the Emperor turn to look their way, for they were the very souls that chose to follow chaos so long ago.

Finally, the ark arrives at its destination the edge of space, dozens of different faster the light's had been used to arrive here on time and the last remaining group has joined the create fleet, the Necrons the ancient mechanical enemy's of life have joined and in a single burst of power the many faster than light's combine with the neurons own, finally leaving their old area of space behind.

Soon the ancient machine race will begin to fuse with the ark, until they and the ark are one and the same, yet even now their many C'tan shards, tremble with rage, as they are taken further and further away from the rest of their still lost fragments.

The journey will be long and few will live to see its end, but when it does end the create journey will ensure everyone's survival.


End file.
